


La herida que nos unió

by Kaiku_kun



Series: Sueños, errores, dolor [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Beethoven, Fluff and Humor, Herida, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mayordomo, Music, Piano, Sex, familia, luz de luna, mansion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Este es un one-shot que abre camino a un fic largo, por eso lo he puesto como serie. Espero que os guste 7v7





	La herida que nos unió

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one-shot que abre camino a un fic largo, por eso lo he puesto como serie. Espero que os guste 7v7

Mientras Shinsuke y Tenma comentaban las jugadas de Tsurugi y las habilidades de sus compañeros en ese último encuentro contra Mannouzaka (capítulo 13) y el propio Tsurugi dudaba de sus propósitos y era acusado de traición, una escena en particular pasó imaginariamente inadvertida (¡incluso a los productores de la serie!). Shindou medio obligó a Kirino a pasar por su gran mansión.

  
—Mi médico personal va a echar un vistazo a ese pie. Está muy hinchado —le aseguró.  
—Estoy bien, Shindou.  
—No digas tonterías, casi ni puedes andar solo. Es mi culpa que todos recibierais tantos golpes a manos de esos bastardos. Por lo menos déjame ayudarte a ti.

  
Kirino no tuvo valor para replicarle eso. Simplemente se dejó llevar. Agarrado al hombro de su capitán y a la pata coja, ambos entraron a la gran mansión. Por muchas veces que hubiera estado en casa de Shindou, siempre se sorprendía de lo grande que era su casa. Sin Shindou estaba seguro que se perdería en esa enorme mansión. Aún no entendía cómo el resto de su familia y los sirvientes no se liaban, pues siempre eran muy puntuales.

  
Su capitán siempre se había comportado como todo un caballero con él. Por eso Kirino se sentía en la necesidad de responder con todo su apoyo. Si Shindou quería luchar por el Raimon, no se quedaría solo. Si quería confiar en ese crío de mente revolucionaria llamado Tenma, él también lo haría. No era por seguirle a ciegas. Era porque Shindou siempre había necesitado un apoyo importante que pocos habían conseguido darle. Sus convicciones dependían de cuantos le apoyaran. Y no había nadie mejor para apoyarle que él, Kirino. Tantos años conociéndose y nunca separados, siempre compartiendo los mejores y los peores momentos.

  
¿Por qué negarlo? Una parte de Kirino le decía que parecía que estuvieran casados. Esa misma parte le alteraba al notar la cercanía de Shindou en esos instantes. Mientras caminaban hasta la puerta, donde les esperaban el mayordomo y el médico, le miró de reojo. Su vista al frente, seria y decidida, igual que en el partido, ese pelo ondulado casi rizado… Estaban tan cerca… Bastaría un pequeño saltito, un movimiento en falso (hecho a propósito) para llegar a besarle. Pero nunca se atrevía. No sabía qué podría pensar él de eso y probablemente tantos años de amistad se irían al cuerno.

  
—Por aquí, señor —dijo el mayordomo, cuando llegaron a la puerta—. La habitación ya está preparada.

  
El mayordomo les guio, mientras el médico preguntaba cómo se había hecho daño.

  
—Al caer después de un empujón no puso bien el pie —explicó Shindou—. Se lo torció y desde entonces no ha hecho más que hincharse.

  
Kirino consiguió sentarse en un sitio alto, mientras el médico y Shindou se miraban el tobillo herido, igual que durante el partido.

  
—Le puse una venda provisional y le dejé en el banquillo para que descansara su pie, pero no parece haber mejorado. —Kirino sonrió al recordar el momento en el que con todo cuidado Shindou le envolvió la herida, mientras le sonreía y le decía que descansara. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de semejante caballero?  
—Necesitará rehabilitación durante unos días —concluyó el médico—, pero no es una herida grave. Menos mal que no te forzaste y vinisteis enseguida. Te voy a poner una venda más firme en el pie. No podrás pisar con comodidad, pero pisarás. Te va a doler un poco.

  
El médico no tuvo tanto cuidado como su caballero para envolverle el tobillo. Además, realmente le estaba apretando bastante, el pie le iba a quedar casi inmóvil.

  
—¡Au!  
—Coge mi mano, Kirino.

  
Disimulando su sonrojo con un distraído atrevimiento, le hizo caso. Cuando el doctor pasaba por la parte más dolorosa, Kirino no podía hacer más que apretar los dientes y la mano del pobre Shindou. Sin embargo él no se quejaba de que le apretara mucho. Entonces notó una caricia con el pulgar en su mano. Suave, tranquila y constante. Shindou parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pues tenía la mirada perdida en el pie ya casi vendado de Kirino, pero éste estaba intentando mantener la compostura, pensando que sería eso, que estaba distraído…

  
—Bueno, esto ya está. Ven dentro de unos días para que le eche un vistazo— informó el médico—. Supongo que ya sabes mejor que yo cómo hacer la rehabilitación.  
—Sí, la ha tenido que hacer varias veces —dijo riendo Shindou.

  
El médico se marchó con una sonrisa. El mayordomo estaba esperando fuera a alguna orden de su joven amo.

  
—Dame la otra mano, te ayudo a bajar y que se acomode el pie —dijo Shindou en su tono más amable, tono que siempre era muy sentido por Kirino.  
—¡Au! Me duele al pisar…  
—Bueno, no te preocupes. En mi habitación, por alguna parte, tengo unas muletas. —Luego llamó al mayordomo—. Haz que preparen cena para uno más. Hoy Kirino se queda a dormir aquí.  
—Ningún problema, señor. —Y desapareció.  
—¿Qu-quedarme a dormir? ¿Por qué? —Nunca se había quedado una noche entera en la mansión, pese a lo tan amigos que eran.  
—Se ha hecho tarde, y no te voy a dejar ir solo por ahí con ese pie. Ya te lo he dicho, deja que cuide de ti en compensación por todo.

  
Kirino, que ya volvía a ser cargado por su caballero, le miró y no pudo ocultar su enrojecimiento. Éste también le miró, con una sonrisa firme de las suyas. Ahora Kirino esperaba que el contacto físico no fuera suficiente para que se notaran los latidos del corazón, porque desde luego el de él se estaba desbocando.

  
Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no tropezarse en los escalones. Que la habitación de Shindou y el comedor estuvieran en el piso superior realmente estaba suponiendo un problema en esos momentos.

  
—Gracias por dejarme quedar —le agradeció Kirino, resollando por el esfuerzo (lo que le había distraído de ese momento de tensión)—. Seguro que mañana mi pie estará menos gruñón.  
—De nada. Voy a ver si encuentro las muletas y ahora vuelvo —dijo con una sonrisa. Echó a correr por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por una de las habitaciones. Luego se oyeron ruidos extraños que seguro que era Shindou arrasando con su armario de trastos y al final volvió a salir con unas muletas—. Aquí las tienes. ¿Vamos al salón de música? Queda cerca del comedor, y no creo que tarden mucho en avisarnos para la cena.  
—Vale.

  
Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Kirino de aquella casa era lo llena de música que estaba. Shindou era un gran pianista, había estudiado mucho para ello. Ambos parecían convencidos de que si Shindou dejaba alguna vez el fútbol sería para tocar el piano.

  
—Siéntate en el sofá, así tu pierna descansa —le recomendó.  
—Ni hablar. Se te ve mejor desde el altillo de la ventana —replicó, algo travieso—. ¿Puedo hacer una petición?  
—¡Claro!  
—“Sonata a la luz de la luna”.  
—Hacía mucho que no me pedías esa. Está bien, allá voy.

  
Ignorando la recomendación, Kirino se sentó en el altillo. Desde allí se podía ver la pasión por la música mucho mejor. Su cara, sus emociones, todo. Adoraba verlo tocar. A veces Shindou solamente mostraba sentimientos negativos o le costaba mucho expresar los buenos, pero sabía que si le daban algo para tocar, todos salían en tromba hacia las teclas. Kirino era de los pocos que sabían y podían disfrutar de ese paseo de emociones.

  
Para la parte conocida de la canción, cerró los ojos y simplemente sonrió. Era una melodía lenta y melancólica y se conocía la emoción que expresaba Shindou. Por eso, al cerrar los ojos, no se dio cuenta que, por una vez, era Shindou quien le miraba a él. No se dio cuenta de que al estar tan relajado, y al entrar la luz de la luna por su espalda, le daba un aire místico que Shindou no podía dejar de admirar. Una vez empezó la parte menos conocida y tan divertidamente rápida, Kirino abrió los ojos y Shindou tuvo que resignarse a mirar el teclado para no fallar. Emocionado y divertido por la secuencia, Shindou no se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo les había llamado a cenar dos veces. Tuvo que ser Kirino quien le distrajera.

  
—¡Eh! ¡Emocionado pianista! —bromeó él. Curiosamente sólo por oír la voz de Kirino, dicho pianista levantó la cabeza—. Hora de cenar.

* * *

Ambos jugadores se sorprendieron de no encontrar al padre de Shindou, pero sí su madre, cenando con ellos. La madre, como siempre, le preguntó cosas que hacían en el instituto y en los partidos. Enseguida vio lo radiantes que estaban ambos y acabó descubriendo que estaban desafiando al Sector V.

  
—Ya era hora, esos bastardos están dejando este deporte a la altura del betún —dijo, airada y contenta a la vez—. Supongo que la herida ha sido por eso. ¿Ya está mejor?

  
Kirino no pudo alcanzar a ver qué miraba tan detalladamente la madre de su caballero. Iba alternando entre el mayordomo, Shindou y él.

  
—Sí, ya no me duele tanto. Creo que mañana me podré ir caminando, si voy con cuidado. Gracias por preguntar.  
—De nada. Es que eres casi como nuestro hijo adoptivo, de tantas veces que vienes. Nos preocupamos por ti.

  
Y la cena siguió su curso más o menos en silencio. La verdad es que hacía tanto tiempo que Shindou y Kirino se conocían que era raro que hasta ahora su madre no hubiera hecho un comentario parecido a ese último. Kirino se sintió muy querido y cómodo cenando, a partir de ese momento, con una sonrisa en la cara y siendo discretamente observado por más de uno por esa repentina felicidad.

  
—Nos retiramos a descansar, madre —anunció Shindou, cuando acabaron de cenar.  
—Buenas noches, y descansa esa pierna, querido —respondió, mirando a Kirino con una sonrisa dulce.  
—Gracias.

  
Con un paso relajado, para que Kirino se acostumbrara a sus muletas, ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Cuando estaban cerca de las escaleras, Shindou habló:

  
—Disculpa a mi madre. Normalmente no habla tanto. Creo que está tramando algo.  
—Pues a mí me ha parecido muy agradable —sonrió el de ojos de color cian—, y me parece lógico, hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos…

  
Las miradas se cruzaron por un instante y ambos bajaron algo la mirada, para seguir caminando en silencio hasta la habitación de Shindou.

  
—Entra, te daré un pijama para dormir. De todas formas es la habitación contigua.

  
Kirino rio al entrar, porque supo perfectamente de dónde había sacado las muletas su caballero. Toda la habitación estaba impoluta excepto un armario superior, del que habían caído algunos trastos al suelo.

  
—¿De veras has subido hasta ahí arriba para sacar las muletas?  
—Pues claro, no te iba a dejar sin poder caminar, ¿no? Hago lo que sea si va a servir para que estés más cómodo.

  
Kirino enrojeció, mientras se sentaba en la cama, aunque Shindou no lo vio porque estaba de cara el armario, buscando ropa. Cuando él se volvió, vio a su fiel amigo sentado y mirándose el pie.

  
—¿Te duele?  
—Solamente cuando llevo mucho rato de pie, o cuando lo pongo en el suelo. Ahora me duele un poco.  
—De veras que lo siento —se disculpó con voz triste, mientras se acercaba a la cama—. Has arriesgado tu carrera por mí…  
—Da igual lo que haya en juego, yo siempre te apoyaré, Shindou. No te fallaré —dijo con firmeza, mirándole a los ojos.

  
Shindou puso mirada sombría, mirando al suelo, delante de Kirino y se arrodilló con cuidado para observar su pie.

  
—Tu fidelidad siempre me asombra —dijo, subiendo la mirada poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus ojos—. Nunca me fallas. Siempre estás a mi lado.  
—Pues claro, eres mi capitán —“Y mi caballero”, pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.  
—Quizás por eso… —empezó, cogiendo con cuidado la mano de Kirino, haciendo que éste enrojeciera—. Quizás por eso es por lo que te amo.

  
Sin dar oportunidad a que el sorprendido respondiera, Shindou acercó la mano que había cogido y la besó delicadamente. Luego posó la frente en ella, temiendo mirar a los ojos a Kirino, pues sabía que éste estaba temblando. Esperó unos instantes en silencio hasta que la suave mano de su amado se posó en su mejilla, haciendo ademán para que levantara la cabeza. Shindou le hizo caso. No podría olvidar nunca una imagen como esa: A la luz de la luna atravesando los grandes ventanales, apenas la poca luz que había, una sonrisa sincera de Kirino, sus ojos azules brillando… Era como un ser celestial.

  
—Yo también te amo. Eres mi caballero —se sinceró Kirino, muy colorado, pero muy feliz.

  
Shindou se levantó poco a poco, embriagado por las emociones del momento y la belleza de su chico, hasta quedar a su altura. Y por fin pudo hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando hacer. Pudo besarle como siempre había soñado, delicadamente, como si Kirino se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Cuando separaron, no sabían si sonreír o seguirse devorando con la mirada. Se decantaron por lo primero, pues la posición en la que estaba Kirino era de lo más incómoda y acabó cayendo tumbado en la cama.

  
—Los nervios me han podido —dijo él, mientras ambos reían.

  
Shindou siguió la trayectoria de Kirino y acabó encima de éste. Cuando se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros de nuevo, la risa paró. Era como una frontera. A la que se acercaban mucho, sus expresiones se tornaban apasionadas y sus miradas deseosas de más contacto. Por eso Shindou no pudo resistirse a seguir besando al de ojos azules. Nada y menos tardó Kirino en pedir que su lengua pudiera entrar en juego con un lametón en los labios de Shindou. Éste respondió bien y no pudo evitar bajar una mano al trasero de su amado mientras los besos subían de tono. Kirino soltó aire por la placentera sorpresa y se despegó un momento de los labios de su caballero.

  
—Creo que no vas a necesitar esto —sonrió, con cara de travieso, mientras le bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta y se la quitaba. Shindou enrojeció, porque ya sabía a dónde se dirigían. Entonces Kirino se quedó sentado en la cama y se quitó también su jersey y su camiseta, todo de golpe, pero de forma que su caballero lo disfrutara—. Espero que no te importe.  
—N-no, claro que no… Uau… tienes un cuerpo precioso.

  
Kirino no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque Shindou empezó a pasear sus labios por ese fino cuerpo. Le besó el cuello varias veces, le dejó una marca, a la par que oía un pequeño gemido de Kirino. Luego bajó hasta el pecho y empezó a juguetear con su lengua caliente en sus pezones.

  
—Mmh… Haah… —soltó Kirino cuando notó un pequeño mordisco.

  
Su cuerpo empezaba a arder, su cara estaba muy roja, y la boca de Shindou conseguía despertar impulsos eléctricos muy placenteros. Shindou no se detuvo, y con una mano se entretuvo en pellizcar el pezón que tenía libre. Kirino notó cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba tan positivamente a esos estímulos. Sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle seriamente y su caballero no tenía intenciones de parar… aunque ya le parecía bien. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer, ni cuando se lo hacía solo pensando en Shindou. Entonces éste ascendió para besarle de nuevo en los labios y ambos notaron lo duros que estaban por el simple contacto.

  
—¿Estás seguro…? —se quiso asegurar Shindou, a un par de milímetros de la boca de Kirino. Él asintió, con cara de timidez.

  
El de ojos cian notó como una mano delicada y traviesa a la vez se abría paso entre los pantalones y la ropa interior. Soltó aire cuando esa mano empezó a acariciarle su miembro. Se estuvo poco rato, pues Shindou bajó hasta esa zona para quitarle toda la ropa que quedaba.

  
—Aah… —gimió el menor cuando el primer lametón le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se agarró fuertemente a la sábana mientras notaba como la caliente boca de Shindou le masturbaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantarlo, pero lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Entre gemido y gemido a veces se le escapaba una risita de placer, y era porque Shindou le hacía una pequeña succión en el glande. Hubo un momento que pensaba que no podía más, así que quiso frenar—. Para. Quiero hacer esto juntos y hasta el final, como siempre hemos hecho.  
—Está bien, amor. Tú siempre tan honesto —dijo, subiendo de nuevo para besarle en los labios.  
—Ahora te toca a ti —comentó con una risita—. Quiero ver a mi caballero desnudo.

  
Shindou le rio la gracia mientras se quitaba la ropa que le quedaba, dejando ver su miembro, que debía estar igual de húmedo que el de Kirino. Éste hizo que se acercara con una seña. Shindou no entendió cuando su chico le cogió la mano, pero se puso muy caliente cuando la lengua de Kirino se paseó de manera muy sensual por dos de sus dedos, los lamía y luego se los metía en la boca como si fuera “otra cosa”.

  
—Estoy listo —dijo Kirino con media voz, cuando se sacó los dedos de su boca.

  
Shindou no dudó y los metió en el trasero de su amado. Él hizo una mueca, pero enseguida empezó a relajarse, mientras notaba como los dedos le dilataban por dentro.

  
—¿Duele?  
—No más que mi pie —replicó, riendo nervioso—. Es una buena distracción para que nada duela.

  
Shindou sonrió y le besó en el cuello mientras el tercer dedo entraba. Kirino se tensó de nuevo, pero de nuevo tardó poco en acomodarse y entonces le dio una seña a su caballero para que entrara. Shindou se puso encima, le abrió un poco las piernas e hizo entrar poco a poco su miembro.

  
—A-aah… Uff… —gimió mientras entraba.

  
Shindou aprovechó para besarle mientras se acomodaba, hasta que un gemido distinto le avisaba de que podía empezar. Embistió primero poco a poco y lo más suave que podía, solamente para ver cómo la cara de Kirino cada vez se tornaba de más placer. Su respiración rápida y sonora se convirtió en gemido de nuevo cuando Shindou empezó a tocar un punto muy concreto. A partir de entonces, por cada embestida se podía oír un gemido.

  
—Estoy a punto de… —avisó Shindou.  
—Tócame… Aah… Quiero que… Mmh… Terminemos juntos.

  
Embistiendo a una velocidad y fiereza considerables, Shindou notó cómo se corría dentro de Kirino, mientras éste hacía lo mismo en los cuerpos de ambos gracias a esa mano traviesa.

  
—Aah… Aah… —respiraban ambos sonoramente. Kirino se rio de nuevo por todo el placer sentido, mientras Shindou salía de su interior y se colocaba a su lado.  
—Creo que tendremos que darnos una ducha después de esto —comentó con una sonrisa Shindou.  
—Yo también lo creo… Ha sido genial… —dijo mientras se abrazaba a Shindou, sin temor a manchar las sábanas.

  
Estuvieron descansando un par de minutos y luego casi se obligaron a levantarse para ir a la ducha. Shindou abrió el agua y Kirino buscó las esponjas. Venía tantas veces a esa mansión que ya tenía hasta su propia esponja, porque a veces después de los partidos llegaban realmente sucios. Pero por una vez, iban sucios de otra cosa y además podían ducharse juntos. Realmente se sentía muy feliz de poder tener ese lujo.

  
—Ven, siéntate, te pondré una toalla en el pie vendado —le recomendó Shindou, que ya había graduado el agua.

  
Después de hacerlo, ambos se pasaron agua por las zonas manchadas y Shindou aprovechó para enjabonar a su novio.

  
—¿Qué crees que pasará mañana? —preguntó Kirino—. ¿Se dará cuenta el equipo de que estamos juntos?

  
Shindou, que estaba detrás de él, se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

  
—Qué más da. Somos felices.  
—Te quiero.  
—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Kirino se despertó por la molestia del pie. No le había dolido casi en toda la noche, pero ahora le molestaba. Miró a su alrededor. Shindou también se estaba despertando. Era temprano, pero parecía que el sol ya daba de lleno en la habitación.

  
—Buenos días, Luz de Luna —dijo Shindou, viendo que su chico había despertado.  
—¿Luz de Luna? —le preguntó divertido—. ¿Porque te pedí esa canción?  
—Y porque ayer te vi dos veces bajo esa luz y parecías un ángel.

  
Kirino enrojeció y se acurrucó en el pecho de su caballero. Éste se rio por su repentina timidez y le abrazó. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

  
—Soy yo, señor, traigo el desayuno. —El mayordomo.  
—¡Pasa!  
—¿Estás loco? El equipo es una cosa, pero si nos pilla el mayordomo o tu familia… —se quejó Kirino.  
—No te preocupes, es de confianza —le aseguró.

  
El mayordomo entró, sin hacer caso de ningún otro comentario. Dejó el desayuno al lado de la cama, y no se abstuvo de comentar la escena.

  
—Me alegro que al final las cosas hayan salido bien entre ustedes dos.  
—¿Te importaría que quedara en secreto? Quiero esperar a decirlo yo a mis padres —le pidió Shindou.  
—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, señor.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?  
—Toda la mansión sabe ya que estáis juntos. Hace unos años, cuando ustedes se conocieron, el servicio, sus padres y yo hicimos una apuesta sobre cuánto tardarían en por fin salir juntos. Al parecer he ganado, dije que sería durante este año. Su madre me debe el triple de la paga extra y lo sabe.

  
El mayordomo, viendo las caras, dio media vuelta y se fue en silencio. Kirino quería morirse de la vergüenza y Shindou tuvo un breve impulso de matar a su madre, pero se contuvo con una sonrisa forzada.

  
—Saldremos de esta casa con un centenar de ojos mirándonos —se quejó Kirino, aunque acabó sonriendo—. Pero sigue valiendo la pena.


End file.
